Elección heroica
by Boomxy
Summary: ― Te quiero ― Confesó ella, sin poder evitarlo. Había anhelado una vida para decirlo. Y él, sonrió, feliz. Si tenía que dar alguna de sus vidas sobrantes como felino que era para poder escuchar esa confesión nuevamente lo haría. No la volvería a detener.


Comenzó a abrir sus ojos gracias a que el sonido de su alarma inundaba por completo el lugar, haciendo que arrugara su entrecejo, pues sentía que debía dormir más pues de alguna manera, su cuerpo se sentía completamente agotado.

Le costó removerse en su cama, sintiendo como el cuerpo le pesaba e incluso podía sentir un poco de dolor en todos sus músculos. Como pudo, logro moverse lo suficiente para apagar la alarma, pues comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

De repente cayó en cuenta de que no recordaba cómo había acabado en su habitación, y una sensación de temor le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, logrando que de un golpe se sentara, completamente agitado.

― ¡Ladybug! ― Exclamó de forma agitada, buscando a su alrededor _algo_ que le diera alguna pista de lo ocurrido.

Pero simplemente se encontraba en su habitación, completamente solo.

Completamente confundido.

Por inercia llevó su mano derecha hasta su otra mano, tanteando entre sus dedos, buscando algo que debería estar ahí.

Pero no había nada, su mano izquierda estaba vacía.

Y de repente sentía que algo dentro de él también lo estaba.

Pues sabía que algo importante le faltaba, algo que debía encontrarse en uno de sus dedos, pero simplemente no podía adivinar qué.

Además, la sorpresa inicial aun no pasaba. Sin saber por qué, se encontraba completamente angustiado por alguien; Ladybug, el nombre que había salido de sus labios de forma inconsciente.

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose levemente mareado, intentando controlar su acelerada respiración.

Entonces, aparecieron en su mente unos ojos azules enmarcados por un antifaz rojo con lunares negros, y una sonrisa que logró tranquilizarlo.

― _Debí confesarte algo hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora es un poco tarde_― Escuchó en su cabeza como si de un eco se tratara ― _Todo estará bien, Chat Noir ―_ Aseguró con una sonrisa que no sabía bien como definir.

La mano de ella tomó la suya, y él pudo sentir el calor que emanaba.

Cuando abrió sus ojos de la impresión, el calor que había sentido en su mano se desvaneció.

Pero la confusión y el vacío aún seguían ahí.

Escuchó unos suaves golpeteos en su puerta, y casi de inmediato se sobresaltó, pensando que Nathalie se encontraría para apresurarlo, pues se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Pero no tenía la menor idea para que se le estaría haciendo tarde.

Estuvo a punto de responder que saldría en unos minutos, que no demoraría más, pero le fue imposible, pues la puerta se abrió al cabo de unos segundos.

No eran una llamada por parte de Nathalie para _llegar_ a un lugar.

Era un aviso para pasar.

Y entonces, su sorpresa no pudo ser contenida al ver a la mujer asomándose desde la puerta, sonriéndole de forma cómplice.

Era su mamá.

― Justo a tiempo, _minino_ ― Canturreo la mujer, pasando a la habitación por completo ― Pensé que no despertarías, escuche la alarma sonar por varios minutos y pensé que el sueño te habia vencido ― Agregó, sentándose en la cama del adolescente, quien le observaba escéptico, como si estuviese viendo un fantasma.

Y, para ser completamente sinceros, él no sabía de donde había salido ese pensamiento.

Así como las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir de sus ojos a la par que se acercaba a ella, abrazándola.

Algo muy dentro de sí tenía miedo a que desapareciera, por eso deseaba aferrarse al cuerpo de ella.

La mujer rubia parpadeo incrédula durante unos segundos para después corresponder el espontaneo abrazo de su hijo, sin darle mayor vueltas al asunto, después de todo, estaba en una edad difícil.

― Hey, tranquilo, todo está bien ― Le dijo, acariciando la espalda del joven, intentando reconfortarlo ― Estoy aquí, sabes que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas hablar de algo ― Agregó, sintiendo como él se aferraba más a su cuerpo.

Él negó con su cabeza, separándose de su madre para sentarse a su lado, limpiando con su antebrazo los rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos.

¿Cómo podía decirle algo sí no estaba seguro de lo que le ocurría?

¿Por qué se sentía tan aliviado de verla? ¿Por qué de repente un miedo de perderla apareció en sus pensamientos?

Y ¿Por qué sentía que algo faltaba en su vida?

Algo muy dentro de él le decía que la respuesta era la chica que había aparecido en su mente antes de que llegará su mamá a su habitación. Y a pesar de que aquello lucia como un recuerdo muy vivido, no podía recordar nada más.

Su mente estaba en blanco, ella no estaba en ningún punto de sus memorias más que en aquel breve instante.

― Lo siento, no me pude contener ― Confesó el rubio, desviando su mirada de los ojos de su madre.

― Si tu padre te hubiese visto, diría que eres igual de dramático que yo, Adrien ― Acotó ella, soltando una suave sonrisa mientras revolvía el cabello de él.

Adrien pensó de repente que había extrañado mucho esa risa, pero no tenía sentido. Estaba seguro que la habia escuchado reír la noche anterior debido a un comentario de su padre.

― Vístete para desayunar juntos, tu padre nos espera, además que mientras más rápido desayunemos, más rápido podrás terminar tus clases con Nathalie. Después de eso podemos practicar un poco de piano, de ahí tendrás toda la tarde libre ― Comentó con una sonrisa cálida ― Puedes visitar a Chloé, hoy es su inicio de ciclo escolar, y algo me dice que necesitara a quien contarle sus pequeños dramas ― Agregó, levantándose de la cama, comenzando a caminar directamente a la salida.

― Claro, bajo enseguida, _mamá_ ― Murmuró, observándola cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Todo estaba como debería estarlo, todo estaba en su lugar.

Pero no podía quitarse aquel sentimiento de zozobra sobre su pecho, de angustia y de vacío que lo embriagaba.

Cerró sus ojos, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, intentando calmar su agitado corazón.

Y entonces en su mente se observó a sí mismo, como si estuviese viéndose en un espejo.

Pero estaba _diferente_.

Su cabello revuelto del cual salían unas curiosas orejas negras. Sus ojos, rasgados como si los de un felino se trataran, cubierto por un antifaz completamente negro, vistiendo un traje del mismo color.

Una cola que colgaba de su cadera, teniendo toda la pinta de un gato negro.

Unas garras sobre lo que parecían ser guantes llamó su atención, notando como en su mano izquierda sobresalía un curioso anillo color negro que llevaba un símbolo plasmado en un verde neón.

_Él era Chat Noir_.

Pero _¿Quién era Ladybug? _¿Qué había ocurrido?

[…]

― _No necesitas confesarme algo que ya sé, así como tú sabes lo que siento por ti_― La voz pausada de quien tenía frente a ella hizo que su corazón se estrujara, sintiendo la calidez de sus manos entrelazadas mientras ella lo observaba fijamente ― _Confió en tu plan, Ladybug, y te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario ―_Agregó él, intentando que su voz no se quebrara.

Sus verdes ojos de apariencia felina siendo resaltados por aquel antifaz completamente negro sobre su rostro, su sonrisa coqueta.

Y entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de manera repentina; Su respiración se habia agitado, pues por algun motivo, juraba haber olvidado como respirar.

Se removió sobre el colchón de su cama, quedando boca abajo intentando levantarse, pero una terrible pesadez invadió su cuerpo, haciéndola quejarse incluso de dolor.

― Chat Noir ― Soltó en un quejido, girándose con toda la fuerza que tenía en aquel momento, buscando algo que no encontró en su habitación.

Lucia estar intacta a como la habia dejado el día anterior, pero a pesar de eso, no recordaba en qué momento se habia ido a dormir.

Y tampoco recordaba que su habitación se sintiera tan vacía.

Así como algo dentro de ella le decía que algo le faltaba, pues no podía parar de pensar en aquello que paso dentro de su mente.

No se sentía como un tipo de alucinación, se sentía como si de un recuerdo se tratara.

Una pieza que faltaba a su propio rompecabezas.

El sentimiento de angustia la embargo repentinamente, sintiendo una latente preocupación sobre algun motivo que desconocía, sobre alguien que no podía ubicar en su memoria.

_Sobre Chat Noir_.

Pues, a pesar de que su mente intentaba buscar algun otro recuerdo en su mente, pensando que quizás se habia golpeado la cabeza y olvidado algo importante, no podía encontrar nada.

No había nada más en su cabeza sobre aquel chico de intensos ojos verdes y una cabellera rubia revuelta, más que aquellas palabras que le dedicaba, sosteniendo su mano como si se tratara de lo más importante del mundo.

Lo creía, pues sus ojos demostraban algo que ella no sabía cómo nombrar, así como sentía felicidad en su pecho al recordar su sonrisa; Pero, inmediatamente la confusión volvía, pues no entendía que era lo que ocurría _o quien era él_.

Y por algun motivo que desconocía, sintió como unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a bajar de sus ojos de forma tan _suave_ que apenas se había dado cuenta.

Estaba llorando como si hubiera perdido a alguien importante para ella, como si de una perdida humana se tratara.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en eso, pues de forma espontánea unos pequeños golpeteos llegaron hasta sus oídos.

― Cariño, se te hará tarde para tu primer día en la escuela ― Escuchó la voz de su madre al otro lado de la trampilla de su habitación, y no pudo evitar sentirse confundida, a pesar de que ella ya tenía conocimiento de ello ― Tienes que desayunar algo antes de partir, es un ciclo escolar nuevo ― Agregó su madre, comenzando a alejarse.

― ¡En unos minutos estaré lista! ― Se apresuró a contestar, limpiando las lágrimas que habían empapado sus mejillas con sus manos.

Pero, en cuanto su vista se vio nublada gracias a sus manos que cubrieron sus ojos, pudo ver algo más dentro de su mente.

Se vio a ella misma, reflejada como si de un espejo se tratara; Pero, era diferente.

Un par de listones rojos salían de sus coletas, un curioso antifaz del mismo color cubría parcialmente su rostro y sobre este habia cinco lunares negros dibujados.

Estaba vestida con un traje que seguía el mismo patrón de aquello que cubría su rostro, y entonces observó con detenimiento que llevaba un pendiente.

Rojos, con más lunares negros sobre estos.

Cuando abrió sus ojos se sobresaltó, perpleja a lo que su mente le mostraba.

No lo pensó mucho e intento deshacer todo aquel pensamiento de su cabeza, llevándose con la sorpresa que al intentar desaparecerlos, simplemente sentía un hueco en su pecho que no podía explicar.

Cuando estuvo completamente lista, pasó frente a su espejo para acomodar un poco su cabello, y al ver su imagen reflejada nuevamente, el cumulo de emociones volvía a ella.

Llevó su mano hasta su oreja, comprobando que no llevaba ningún pendiente en ella, sintiendo decepción al instante.

De algun modo lo entendió, recordando aquellas palabras dulces que había escuchado en sus sueños.

_Ella era Ladybug_.

Pero _¿Quién era Chat Noir?_ ¿Qué había ocurrido?

[…]

Ese día para ella estuvo lleno de sorpresas que _no comprendía_ del todo.

Por primera vez en su vida, no hizo un desastre los macarons que llevaba para su clase y estos llegaron intactos, a pesar de casi caer en más de una ocasión en el corto trayecto hacia la escuela, su cuerpo parecía reaccionar de forma automática para que aquello no ocurriera.

Pudo entregar los pequeños aperitivos a sus compañeros, sintiendo una confianza, cualidad que no recordaba que resaltara mucho en ella, pero se sentía _tan natural_.

Y entonces, conoció a la chica nueva.

Sus ojos brillaron de emoción cuando ella se presentó después de arrastrarla de una _posible_ pelea con Chloé, y así como sus demás compañeros, acepto gustosa el pequeño aperitivo.

Algo dentro de ella le decía con intensidad que la conocía, que eran muy buenas amigas, pero era algo terriblemente absurdo. Aun así, pudo _adivinar_ de inmediato sobre el superhéroe favorito de ella; Majestia.

Una parte de ella que sentía vacía pareció llenarse, pero aun así, el agujero en su pecho permanecía.

― _Entonces ¿Los superhéroes llevan mascaras? _― Se atrevió a preguntar a la hora del receso mientras observaban a sus compañeros jugar con un balón de baloncesto.

― _La mayoría, pues es para proteger su identidad. También usan algo así como nombres claves. Ya sabes, Spiderman, Wonder Woman, por nombrar algunos_ ― Explicó ella, implantando una idea que, por más absurda que sonara, en su cabeza tenía sentido.

Aquel a quien ella entre sueños se había referido como _Chat Noir_, tenía toda la pinta de ser un superhéroe. Así como ella misma, enfundada en aquel extraño traje.

Una pieza más encajo en su cabeza, por más absurdo que sonara, su mente se hizo la idea de que eso eran.

Al menos, en lo poco que había visto al cerrar sus ojos.

Todo aquello se sentía como un rompecabezas, uno el cual tenía la imperativa necesidad de completar, pues no podía estar tranquila.

Al pasar el tiempo, pensó que lo más seguro que simplemente se debía a un extraño sueño que se habia vuelto recurrente y que simplemente todo aquello era debido a que no había podido dormir correctamente por el simple hecho de poner manos a la obra en sus diseños.

Pero en cada ocasión que pensaba eso, su mente rechazaba la idea.

Ella misma lo hacía, pues no lo era lógico que _aquella persona_ que le sonreía de una forma tan especial no existiera, que aquel calor que habia sentido sobre su mano no fuese real.

La idea de que ella fuese una especie de _superhéroe_ simplemente era ridícula. Pero lo creía.

Pues, de una u otra forma sentía que era una verdad en su vida, aunque no tuviese pruebas de ello.

― Debo encontrar una respuesta, o me volveré loca ― Hablo en voz alta, y por algun motivo espero algun tipo de respuesta, algo que nunca llegó. Se encontraba completamente sola en su habitación.

Cada vez al dormir, esa imagen llegaba a sus sueños. Y ese sentimiento de calidez y sentirse completa llegaba al instante.

Desapareciendo cuando abría sus ojos al despertar, buscando algo más en su habitación. Un _algo_ que no sabía que era.

Debía encontrar aquello que estaba perdido en su memoria, y estaba segura que no lo haría tendida en su cama, pensando en la soledad mientras su pecho se calentaba gracias a la angustia.

La respuesta llegó una noche que había salido a caminar por su cuenta, excusándose que debía buscar unos materiales de último momento para la escuela.

Un gritó llegó a sus oídos, y como si fuese por un instinto oculto que ella desconocía, se agazapó dejando las cosas en el suelo, dirigiéndose directamente a aquel llamado de auxilio.

― _¡Quiero ir con mi mamá! _― Alcanzó a escuchar, escondiéndose detrás de un bote de basura, observando con cuidado la situación.

Un estacionamiento completamente vacío, a excepción de una _van_ color negro.

Las puertas traseras de esta estaban abiertas, mientras un par de hombres forcejeaban con un niño que pudo calcular que tenía _alrededor_ de nueve años.

Gritaba, pataleaba e incluso mordía a sus agresores.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que adivinara lo que sucedía, estaban intentando secuestrar a ese niño.

Buscó de reojo en el contenedor de la basura algo que pudiese serle de ayuda, decidida a hacer algo, y se topó con algo que le resulto bastante familiar.

Un yoyo rojo, desgastado y sucio sobresalía de los desechos.

Por algun motivo, Marinette pensó que era lo mejor que podía conseguir y lo tomó entre manos, acercándose con sigiló hasta donde se encontraban.

Cosa que, término siendo un terrible error, pues ambos hombres pronto se percataron de su presencia.

No tenía miedo, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y pronto fue presa de una serie de instintos que desconocía.

Con el pequeño yoyo golpeo el rostro de uno de ellos, logrando que soltará al niño en cuestión. Se movió rápido, pasando entre las piernas del otro hombre, propiciándole un duro golpe en sus partes nobles, cosa que terminó por derribarlo, dejando por fin en libertad al pequeño.

Marinette no dudó, y lo tomó de la mano.

― Corre, y no veas atrás ― Ordenó, y él la acató.

Ambos corrieron por las calles de París sin girar su cabeza, sin detenerse, sintiendo la adrenalina a correr por todo su cuerpo.

Sensación que encontró terriblemente familiar.

Nunca se habría imaginado tener el coraje para actuar de esa manera, así como tampoco tener la suerte de salir _victoriosa_ de un encuentro así, por más breve que hubiese sido.

Su cuerpo se había movido solo, como si supiese que hacer.

Ambos se detuvieron cuando por fin divisaron un lugar seguro, una estación de policía, y pudieron respirar tranquilos.

Marinette no se separó del niño en ningún momento, esperando que su madre llegará a por él.

Y cuando ocurrió, el ver que habia logrado devolverle la paz a una persona, fue algo que no supo cómo describir.

― _La señorita es una heroína_ ― Lo escuchó decir emocionado a su madre, quien asintió, dándole la razón para después dirigirle una mirada de agradecimiento.

Esa palabra tenía sentido para ella, de una absurda manera.

Y, algo dentro de su rompecabezas mental se acomodó.

Quizás, si quería encontrar respuestas a todo lo que ocurría y a sus propios sentimientos, debía hacerlo de esa manera.

Quizás era la forma correcta de buscar ese _algo_ que le seguía faltando.

Y, en su mente sonaba una sola cosa; Que era lo correcto que debía hacer.

[…]

Para Adrien las cosas _parecieron_ seguir con normalidad, a excepción de aquellos sueños donde aquella chica le hablaba, diciéndole que todo saldría bien.

Donde inmediatamente volvía a despertar, sintiendo como la paz y tranquilidad que aquella voz le provocaba simplemente se esfumaba, volviéndose a sentir incompleto.

Ciertas piezas parecían acomodarse mientras el tiempo pasaba, ciertas cosas que algo dentro de él le decían que era inevitable que ocurrieran.

Como el conocer a Nino, por ejemplo.

Un compañero de clases de Chloé a quien él se había topado cuando salía del hotel Le Grand Paris, completamente frustrado por la actitud de la rubia, pues se negaba a cooperar para terminar un trabajo en tiempo y forma, alegando que su compañera debía ser Sabrina, no él.

― _Es difícil de tratar, pero en el fondo es una buena chica_ ― Le comentó, mediando una sonrisa al ver la mueca de perplejidad en el rostro de él ― _Muy en el fondo_ ― Agregó, logrando que soltara una sonora carcajada.

― _Si ella es tu amiga, lamento decírtelo hermano, pero necesitas nuevas amistades_ ― Le dijo, pensativo, para después estirar su brazo hacia él ― _Nino Lahiffe, puedes comenzar conmigo si me ayudas a convencer a la buena chica que tiene Chloé muy en el fondo_ ―.

Y con ello, sintió como algo más parecía acomodarse a lo que sentía como lo que _debía ser_ y no lo que era.

Su madre pronto estuvo encantada de que llevará a un amigo más a su casa, y eso en definitiva también le hacía sentir completamente feliz.

Su padre por su parte, también estuvo feliz por ello, aunque claro, le pidió que no descuidara sus estudios porque era algo importante, después de todo, la educación que le brindaban era la mejor herencia que podría recibir.

Aquello último le había parecido fuera de lugar, pues no esperaba actuar de esa forma a su padre. En su mente, por algun motivo, se imaginó al hombre molesto, pero aquello no había ocurrido.

― _Hay una chica nueva de mi escuela que me vuelve algo loco ¿Sabes? _― Confesó el moreno, recargándose sobre el sofá ― _ Siempre está hablando de superhéroes con una amiga mía, y la verdad he intentado incluirme en la conversación pero no sé nada de eso, así que instrúyeme ― _Pidió, colocando sus manos frente a él, en forma de petición.

― _Hace mucho que no leo comics, a decir verdad ― _Confesó, algo nervioso _― Pero creo que todos tienen algo en común, como el nombre de héroe para ocultar su identidad, una máscara, y ―_ Guardó silencio unos instantes, repasando sus palabras mentalmente.

Pues algo había ahí, una pista.

_Ladybug_ lucía como una heroína.

Y, _Chat Noir_, que era él, también.

Ridículo, algo ridículo, tal como diría Chloé. Pero en su cabeza, aquellos pensamientos tuvieron sentido.

― _Hey, tierra llamando a Adrien ― _Llamó Nino, pasando sus manos frente a su rostro, haciéndolo parpadear, confundido.

Inquieto después de repasar sus pensamientos en cuanto Nino se fue, decidió salir a dar una vuelta justo antes de que el sol cayera y llegara la noche.

Sus padres no insistieron en que Gorila lo acompañara. Bueno, al menos no su madre, alegando que él tenía ya la necesidad de hacerse valer por sí mismo, y realmente agradeció infinitamente el tenerla ahí consigo.

Había llegado a Montmartre por su cuenta. Aunque él nunca había estado en aquel lugar de la ciudad, parecía conocer a donde llevaba cada calle, moviéndose con total libertad.

Algo increíblemente ridículo, pero que le sucedía.

Conocía las calles, a pesar que siempre había pasado por ellas dentro de un automóvil, distraído en cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando llegó, pudo respirar aires bastantes frescos, pues era una de las partes más altas de la ciudad, logrando así tener una vista increíble de los tejados de París. Algo que, lo hizo sentir nostálgico.

Además de frustración, pues no entendía lo que sucedía a ciencia cierta con él, con su alrededor y con su sentimiento de vacío constante, buscando algo que faltaba en él.

En su vida, en su mano izquierda.

Observó frente a él a un mimo haciendo una interpretación, golpeando _paredes imaginarias_ con un bastón, intentando salir de su aparente encierro mientras las personas que pasaban dejaban un par de euros en un pequeño sombrero en el suelo.

Se encontraba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, así como en sus posibles recuerdos intentando encontrarle algun sentido a todo lo que estaba experimentando, pues en ciertos puntos, a pesar de ser feliz, sentía que esa vida era muy diferente a la que realmente debía vivir, sintiendo un gran cumulo de dudas.

Fue entonces cuando el grito de una mujer lo alertó, casi como si de un _instinto_ se tratara, su cuerpo se irguió, buscando el origen de aquello.

― ¡Aquel hombre se lleva mi bolso! ― Grito, completamente llena de terror mientras señalaba a un sujeto que corría a toda velocidad hacia donde él se encontraba ― ¡Se lleva todo lo que tengo! ¡Alguien deténgalo! ― Vociferó con la voz quebrada, intentando acelerar su paso.

Observó a su alrededor, nadie hacia nada.

Su cuerpo se movió solo, acercándose al mimo que tenia de frente y tomando su bastón, a lo cual el mimo lo observó con una expresión de sorpresa, claramente exagerada.

― Te lo devolveré, lo siento ― Atinó a decir, yendo directamente hacia el ladrón.

Este lo observaba con ojos de furia, claramente adivinando que él intentaría detenerlo. Pero rápidamente una sonrisa ególatra apareció en su rostro, pues ¿Quién podría pensar que un adolescente tan pequeño podría detenerlo?

No paró sus piernas, dispuesto a aplastar a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino.

Levantó su brazo con la intención de con este propiciarle un golpe al entrometido adolescente cuando estuviesen cerca, pero no contó con que él se agacharía de forma abrupta.

Propiciándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen con el bastón que había tomado prestado del mimo.

El hombre cayó al suelo, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía. Ese golpe había sido más de lo que pudo pensar que recibiría.

Adrien tomó el bolso, ante la mirada atónita de las personas que comenzaban a despejar el lugar, pero dejando sus murmullos atrás.

Lanzó el bastón en dirección al mimo, quien dio una atrapada perfecta, levantándole los pulgares en alto, para después aplaudir su acción.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, para después acercarse a la anciana que, ahora lucia completamente aliviada.

― Niño, eso fue muy peligroso ― Regaño la mujer, tomando el bolso de él, para después sonreírle ― Pero también fue muy valiente, eres un héroe chico, no sé qué hubiese hecho sin esto, aquí llevo las escrituras de mi casa ― Explicó la mujer, con los ánimos renovados, mientras palmeaba su hombro.

_Héroe_.

Esa palabra tenía sentido para él, de una absurda manera.

Y, algo dentro de su rompecabezas mental se acomodó.

Quizás, si quería encontrar respuestas a todo lo que ocurría y a sus propios sentimientos, debía hacerlo de esa manera.

Quizás era la forma correcta de buscar ese _algo_ que le seguía faltando.

Y, en su mente sonaba una sola cosa; Que era lo correcto que debía hacer.

[…]

Eran solo unos niños cuando habían decidido buscar respuestas a algo que los atormentaba desde una mañana al despertar, completamente desorientados.

Eran solo unos niños cuando decidieron que la única manera de obtener respuestas era siendo _héroes_, esta vez nadie los había solicitado, pero en las mentes de ambos era algo que resonaba con insistencia para encontrar aquello que les hacía falta en su vida.

Fu observó con pesar la caja de los Miraculous.

Los pendientes de la creación se encontraban completamente negros, Tikki no se encontraba ahí. Así como el anillo de la destrucción se encontraba de un color plateado, sin tener a Plagg resguardado.

Wayzz lo observó un momento en silencio, para después posar su pequeña manita sobre la de él, buscando confortarlo.

― ¿Cree que es necesario vigilarlos aun, maestro? ― Preguntó el Kwami, llevando su vista hacia los Miraculous inactivos de sus compañeros; De Tikki y de Plagg.

Él hombre suspiró, cerrando la caja y después dando unas pequeñas palmadas.

― Sí, pero no lo haré Wayzz ― Respondió, suspirando pesadamente ― Ladybug y Chat Noir protegieron París y sacrificaron algo muy importante para ambos para así pedir su deseo, debo respetar eso aunque no haya estado de acuerdo ― Confesó, sonriendo de medio lado ― Tikki y Plagg están con ellos, sin que lo sepan. Sé que estarán bien, tarde o temprano se encontraran, están haciendo su camino como héroes una elección, no una imposición ―.

Porque la culpa era algo que no podía dejar de sentir, después de todo, él debía guiarlos en el camino para derrotar a la maldad de un Miraculous en malas manos.

Pero no contaba con que ellos quizás tenían una moral muy alta, sabiendo que el deseo que Hawkmoth anhelaba no era algo maligno como todos pensaban, ellos dieron todo de sí para encontrar una solución.

Deseaban que París no sufriera más de las constantes akumatizaciones, deseaban que sus amigos no tuvieran que pelear sus batallas por ellos, deseaban que la madre de Adrien Agreste regresara.

Pero siempre existía algo que dar a cambio; Algo igual de fuerte e importante como aquel azote de maldad en la ciudad.

Y ellos dieron todo.

Sus vidas, sus aventuras, su amor.

Otorgaron todo lo que habían pasado juntos, todos sus sentimientos, todos sus momentos juntos.

Todo con tal de que Emilie Agreste estuviese de vuelta, para que Hawkmoth nunca hubiese existido y él pudiese recuperar los Miraculous que habia perdido.

Era el único que lo recordaba, todo gracias a Wayzz y a su Miraculous.

Pero al despertar y ver que, ni Tikki ni Plagg estaban ahí, supo entonces que no estaban dispuestos a dejar que ellos sacrificaran algo tan importante, y ellos mismos pusieron parte de sí en ellos, para que no olvidaran del todo.

Lo supo cuando vio a Marinette lanzarse al peligro para rescatar a alguien en peligro con algo tan ordinario como un yoyo de la basura.

Lo supo cuando vio a Adrien tomar cartas en el asunto para ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba con un simple bastón que tomó de alguien de forma cordial.

Quizás ya no habían vivido la vida que se supone que debían vivir, no se conocieron como dictaban las cosas.

Pero Ladybug y Chat Noir sabían que existían, no se despegaban de esa idea, y ahora se buscaban.

Con la única respuesta que tenían; Ser héroes.

― No tendrán sus poderes, Wayzz. Pero ellos no dejaran que olviden todo lo que aprendieron, ni sus sentimientos ― Comentó, esperanzado.

Wayzz asintió, sin quitarse la preocupación del pecho.

Tikki y Plagg habían interferido un poco para que las cosas no terminaran en una historia con un final infeliz para Ladybug y Chat Noir, por eso los chicos buscaban aquello que les faltaba.

Eran irresponsables, pero no podía culparlos. Ambos héroes habían hecho tanto por parís, que hubiese sido una injusticia divina si el destino los separaba por completo para no encontrarse más.

Pero, después de todo, ellos eran seres divinos, tampoco es que tuviese algo de malo.

Solo que, estaba seguro de que tardaría en ver a aquellos dos Kwamis para regañarlos.

Toda una vida humana, para ser exactos. Pues ahora, ellos vivían dentro de los que fueron sus portadores, creando una conexión más fuerte que la misma realidad.

[…]

― Marinette ¿Enserio te estas escuchando? ― La voz de Alya le hizo sentirse descolocada en el momento, pero no despegó en ningún instante su vista de la máquina para cocer que tenía frente a sus ojos, intentando no perder la concentración.

Algo de aquello se le hacía terriblemente familiar, aun así, lo poco que podía acomodar en su mente le decía que quizás las mismas palabras que escuchaba en aquel instante, eran dadas con un tono más amable.

Y eso de alguna forma le hizo sentir nostálgica.

― Sí lo hago, así como no dejo de escuchar muchas cosas que ocurren en mi cabeza ― Se excusó, tomando otro pedazo de tela de neopreno para poder empatarlo mediante la máquina ― Necesito hacer esto, y si te lo he dicho es porque necesito que alguien lo sepa, por si algo ocurre ― Confesó con pesar, tragando saliva.

Que su elección estuviese hecha, no quitaba todo el asunto de que en verdad era algo con alto riesgo. No podía quitar el peligro si deseaba iniciar su búsqueda sin pistas de algo que no estaba segura, pero que muy en el fondo, algo le hacía sentirse decidida.

De una forma que no recordaba haberse sentido antes.

― Por si te matas, eso es lo que quieres decir ― Le recriminó, dejándose caer sobre el sofá que ella tenía en la parte baja de su habitación. Marinette guardo silencio, dándole la razón ― Marinette, tienes quince años, una vida por delante y estoy segura que tu destino será grande si te sigues esforzando con tus diseños, solo estas arriesgando tu vida por unos sueños sin sentido ― Su voz sonaba preocupada, y la verdad, Marinette pensaba que tenía todos los motivos del mundo para hacerlo.

Ella le habia confiado lo que le ocurría, esos sueños y esa sensación de vacío, pues sentía que se volvería loca si no lo hablaba con alguien, como si estuviese acostumbrada a tener a alguien siempre a su lado dispuesta a aconsejarle, cosa que aparentemente no era algo que pasaba.

― ¿Cómo explicas entonces que en ocasiones sé que cosas pueden pasar antes de que ocurran, Alya? Como si esos momentos ya los hubiese vivido ― Argumentó, defendiéndose por fin para girarse sobre su asiento para observarla ― De la noche a la mañana desperté sin ser un desastre andando, sin tropezar ni una sola vez por más que exista algo que me haga caer, el haber hecho eso con aquellos criminales ― Recordó, sintiendo como su cuerpo se llenaba de energía ― Me hizo sentir como si fuese parte de mi vida, algo que me falta ― Señaló su cabeza ― Y aun así, esta la necesidad de buscar algo que no entiendo muy bien ― Finalizó, observando de reojo a su amiga, quien simplemente la observaba con preocupación.

Si bien, Alya siempre habia sido fanática del concepto de los héroes, que su ahora mejor amiga buscase una respuesta aventurándose en algo _completamente_ peligroso no le hacia la más mínima gracia.

Pero en cierto punto, las palabras de ella sonaban convincentes.

Sus compañeros habían notado que algo cambio en ella el primer día de inicio de clases; Ya no era alguien insegura o siquiera torpe al caminar, y pudo escuchar bastante sobre aquellas anécdotas que sus compañeros contaban, preguntando que le había ocurrido.

Sí, ellos decían que era la misma chica alegre, pero la seguridad en sí misma habia cambiado.

Así como sus aptitudes físicas, pues para todo el curso (excepto para ella) fue una sorpresa cuando Marinette se había enlistado en esgrima y, defensa personal en lo que restaba del curso, dando el ancho por completo.

Ella nunca había conocido aquella faceta de la que hablaban sus compañeros, solo conocía la valiente y deslumbrante Marinette.

― El chico que sale en tus sueños ― Soltó Alya, suspirando, intentando con todo su ser comprender un poco a su amiga ― En dado caso que fuese real ¿Qué te hace pensar que está aquí en París? Y, aun si lo estuviera, la ciudad es demasiado grande como para encontrar a una persona que no conoces ― Intentó hacerla entrar en razón, pero al ver la mirada en sus ojos, supo que nada de lo que diría le haría cambiar de opinión.

No pudo evitar sentir angustia en si por Marinette.

― No lo sé. No sé si está aquí, o en otro continente ― Marinette bajo la mirada, con las palabras atoradas en su garganta ― Pero sí él existiera, sé que me está buscando ― Recordó las palabras que brotaban en su cabeza cada noche, y sintió la confianza que de repente pensó perder.

_Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario_; Era lo que él le decía antes de abrir sus ojos y despertar con un sentimiento extraño.

Pues siempre deseaba tener más tiempo para decirle algo. _Un algo_ el cual ella ni siquiera sabía que era.

― Tienes que ser cuidadosa ― Contestó Alya, derrotada encaminándose hacia ella, tomando un pequeño banco que tenía debajo de su mesa para sentarse a su lado y hacer espacio.

Diferentes materiales estaban regados; La morena tomó uno que a simple vista lucia rígido, pero con un poco de presión se dobló, para después comenzar a dibujar un patrón sobre el material.

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír al reconocer lo que hacía, pues era un antifaz, y pensó que la forma era idéntica a la manera en la que se observaba a sí misma en sus sueños.

― Gracias ― La abrazó, levantándose de su asiento para poder estrecharla en sus brazos ― Tendré cuidado, y haré lo mejor, seré una heroína de la cual puedas estar orgullosa, por muy fantasioso que suene ― Exclamó con intensidad, haciendo reír a Alya.

Quien, realmente quería confiar en sus palabras.

[…]

Nino frunció el ceño al observar frente a él lo que la caja que habia llevado hasta la casa de su amigo, intentando encontrar una respuesta coherente que no tuviese _nada_ que ver con la última charla que habían tenido una semana atrás, donde el rubio le habia pedido de favor si podía enviar un paquete a su casa, pues no deseaba que sus padres o Nathalie vieran el contenido.

Pensó de forma positiva que, quizás se trataría de un regalo.

Pero estaba más que equivocado; Adrien no habia desistido de una maldita idea.

― Dime que esto es una broma, hermano ― Le pidió en un tono afable, señalando el contenido de la caja ― Es más, si me dices que es para algun tipo de fetiche o incluso _cosplay_ te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda ― Aclaró, tomando una de las botas de _estilo militar_ que se encontraba en la caja.

Adrien lo observó de reojo, para después sacar la otra bota de ahí, observándola detenidamente.

Eran ligeras, pero aun así resistentes con un casquillo metálico incluido.

Probó su flexibilidad, y sonrió al ver que eran lo bastante flexibles para poder correr sin ningún problema. Ahora solo restaba probárselas.

Nino tomó el traje completo que estaba doblado al final de la caja, observándolo. La textura era gruesa, resistente, pero el material no lucia pesado.

― Necesitaba decírselo a alguien por si me pasara algo peligroso, no para que me intentaran detener ― Aclaró él, buscando lo restante del contenido de la caja, encontrándose con los guantes de un diseño peculiar que habia ordenado; Tenían unas garras, y pudo comprobar que estas eran filosas, pues se terminó pinchando un dedo logrando que de este saliera una gota de sangre.

― Vas a lograr salir lastimado, o peor, que te maten ― Intentó razonar con él, observándolo preocupado ― ¿Qué nunca leíste _Kick ass_? ― Cuestionó, arrebatándole el guante de las manos para regresarlo a la caja ― Que te hayas agarrado de valor para salvar a una anciana de un ladrón no significa que puedas ser una especie de Batman ― Explicó, señalando lo que restaba en la caja.

― Sabes que no es solo eso ― Intentó explicar, pero suspiró completamente frustrado ― Algo no está bien, al menos no conmigo. No puedo evitar sentir que algo me falta, una respuesta. Y mi cabeza me dice que así puedo encontrar lo que busco, por más absurdo se suene ― Se excusó, dejándose caer sobre su cama, llevando su cabello hasta atrás, intentando despejarse.

― Encontrarla, dirás ― Lo corrigió, negando con la cabeza de forma desaprobatoria ― A una chica que no sabes si es real ―.

― Nino, cada noche la veo en mi cabeza cuando me voy a dormir, no es algo normal ―.

― Ve al psiquiatra ― Refutó el moreno en un intento de calmar el ánimo de Adrien, pero este solo hizo una mueca ― No te estoy llamando loco, pero ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es el querer salir por las noches a patear traseros de criminales? Hermano, estoy seguro que más de uno te dobla la estatura. No busques tu muerte, esta llegará cuando tenga que llegar ―.

Nino observó a su amigo, quien no había cambiado su mirada en ningún aspecto desde que habia llegado. Lo había llegado a conocer bien, su mirada mostraba una determinación que muy pocas personas podían llevar en sí.

Incluso Chloé, siendo la _mimada_ chica de Papá, le había comentado en secreto que ni ella misma reconocía a Adrien cuando lo veía. Era demasiado diferente, no era aquel chico tranquilo que conocía desde su infancia; En un parpadeo este se habia vuelto alguien desinhibido, haciendo cosas que nunca pensó hacer.

Como replantearle a sus padres la carrera de modelaje, e incluso buscando tener un poco de instrucciones en defensa personal y algo de electrónica.

― Es el único camino al que apunta mi cabeza, sé que algo no está bien ― Planteó de nuevo, para observarlo directamente ― Nino, me desperté un día completamente desorientado con recuerdos que evidentemente me pertenecen pero parece que nunca viví, y me siguen ¿No crees que hay algo que debo hacer? ― Cuestionó sin bajar la mirada.

Nino suspiró de nueva cuenta, derrotado.

Adrien era alguien sumamente testarudo.

― Sí, pero esto va demasiado lejos hermano ― Se lamentó, observando con temor de nueva cuenta el interior de la caja.

― Intentarlo será lo único que me dará una respuesta, no puedo seguir sintiendo que algo me falta ― Agregó con una mueca en su rostro, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el frente.

Lo meditó después de unos segundos, pensando que realmente Adrien era alguien extraño.

Pero, en cierto punto tenía razón, lo que él le habia relatado en completo secreto era verdad; No era algo que se pudiera tomar a la ligera.

Pensó que quizás se terminaría sintiendo culpable si dejaba que continuara con su idea, pero la misma situación ocurriría si se opusiera a ella.

Así que, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, intentando que los malos ánimos se disiparan.

Adrien se atrevió a sonreír por fin, levantándose de la cama hasta su escritorio para tomar un par de cosas y acercarse a su amigo, mostrándoselas con emoción.

Un antifaz que lucia rígido, y lo que parecía ser un complemento más, una especie de gafas unidas a una bandana.

― Todo héroe necesita una identidad secreta ― Soltó el moreno con sorna al observar ambos objetos, claramente era lo que Adrien habia estado construyendo todo el fin de semana.

El rubio se colocó el antifaz sobre su rostro, cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, para después acomodar las gafas negras sobre este.

― Son para visión nocturna ― Explicó el rubio, emocionado, para después deslizarlas hacia arriba de su cabeza, sorprendiendo al moreno, pues estas se habían acomodado como si fuesen un par de orejas de gato.

― Tomaste el diseño de los lentes de visión nocturna de Catwoman de Anne Hathaway ― Soltó con sorna, a lo que Adrien solo pudo reír.

― Lo mejoré ― Atinó a decir, ansioso.

Sabía que estaba de más preocupar a alguien que lo apreciaba, pero era necesario. Nino tenía razón, la vida no era un comic o una serie de superhéroes.

Lo único _súper_ que podía tener, era que sus reflejos estaban mucho mejor que antes.

Pero, aun así, necesitaba que alguien supiese lo que haría, por si las cosas se salían de su control.

Estaba claro que no iba a dejar el único camino que sus ojos veían con claridad para encontrar una respuesta, su tenacidad estaba aferrada a ello, pues sentía que debía _buscarla_ hasta el fin del mundo.

Así como escucharla decir lo que iba a confesar sobre sus sentimientos, pues el solo pensamiento de ello lograba acelerar su corazón.

[…]

Observó la el paisaje frente a ella, distinguiendo como la ciudad se comenzaba a difuminar a la lejanía gracias a su inmensidad.

París era una ciudad demasiado grande, siempre que salía a las calles por el balcón de su terraza durante las noches, ese pensamiento llegaba a ella. Pero su decisión era difícil de apelar.

Observó sus manos cubiertas por aquel traje de neopreno que había logrado confeccionar por sí misma, siendo un reto por completo. Había intentado imitar la imagen que solía divisar en sus sueños, pero le había sido imposible hacerlo al cien por ciento.

Unas botas militares de color carmín habían sido añadidas, así como un pequeño cinturón donde colocaba su teléfono móvil y un gas pimienta que ocupaba para emergencias.

Había decidido quedarse con lo más _parecido_ a un yo-yo para poder defenderse, por más absurdo que fuese. El tener un pequeño disco de metal añadido a una cuerda con la resistencia de una caña de pescar, le habia salvado en más de una ocasión de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con un gran número de maleantes.

Además, su uso lo sentía demasiado familiar.

Tomó un gran suspiró, intentando adquirir fuerzas para levantarse y bajar de aquel tejado. Había iniciado con aquello hacia poco más de un año, y estaba segura de que no habia terminado por recorrer la ciudad por completo.

Tomó el abrigó largo que la cubría y se lo colocó, dispuesta a bajar y caminar unas cuantas calles más. Pensó que podría revisar ciertos callejones, alejándose de la zona de la que se encontraba, pues después de una paliza que le habia proporcionado a un grupo de pandilleros que no dejaban de molestar a una mujer que pasaba por el lugar, estos no habían aparecido más. Por lo cual, se preguntó si estos se habían movido de zona.

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras diseñadas para las emergencias, que ella habitualmente usaba para tener un mejor panorama de la ciudad y alejarse un poco del suelo, pues, estar en las alturas era algo que le resultaba increíblemente reconfortante.

Quizás seguía sin respuestas, pero el simple hecho de encontrarse haciendo _todo aquello_ le hacía sentir como algo dentro de ella se acomodaba, como si fuese la decisión correcta.

Como si se trataran de viejos recuerdos querer emerger, pues la sensación de adrenalina que corría dentro de ella era algo que en definitiva, sentía que habia vivido en más de una ocasión.

Pensó entonces, que quizás era más paciente de lo que ella misma se recordaba. Cosa que, habia sido mencionada por sus padres en más de una ocasión.

Al bajar respondió un mensaje rápido a Alya, por supuesto en una especie de código con números y símbolos que habían inventado para aquello, detallándole que estaba bien y que las cosas estaban tranquilas.

Con el tiempo su amiga habia adquirido confianza al asunto que ella constantemente se embarcaba, pues le parecía que tenía una clase de _vigía_, además de que, siempre salía victoriosa.

Usualmente llamaba desde el _chip_ telefónico que había comprado por internet a la comisaria, detallando que un par de ladrones se encontraban en _tal ubicación_, y con el botín junto con ellos. Cuando la policía llegaba, estos estaban inconscientes.

Los rumores pronto comenzaron a esparcirse en la ciudad ante aquellos actos, aunque claro, siempre existían _anécdotas falsas_ sobre como actuaba con más brutalidad de la que usualmente usaba, muchas personas tachaban su conducta como si de un animal se tratase, pero estos comentarios solo iban y venían de los mismos criminales.

Caminaba con rapidez sobre el boulevard de Stalingrad con la capucha del abrigo sobre su cabeza, intentando ocultarse de los pocos transeúntes que pasaban a esa hora, pues, las personas inteligentes sabían que lo mejor era evitar esa parte _peligrosa_ de la ciudad.

Cuando pasó por una pequeña rotonda, pudo escuchar un bullicio a lo lejos, así que giró su rostro por toda la calle de rue del'Aquedue, sin pasar por alto todos los negocios que se encontraban cerrados, completamente llenos por el tan _afamado_ _arte urbano_, que solo denotaban que en efecto, la zona era peligrosa.

Pudo observar por lo menos diez motos estacionadas al fondo, mientras un grupo de personas rodeaban algo o _alguien_, que, por lo que pudo notar, no dejaban de empujarlo entre ellos como si se tratara de un juego.

Las pocas personas que se encontraban a su alrededor pasaban de largo, sin deseos de involucrarse con unos matones, no sin antes comentar que _lamentaban_ a la pobre persona que seguramente se encontraba sufriendo.

Caminó a paso rápido primero, para después acelerar su ritmo hasta el punto de encontrarse corriendo a la vez que tomaba lo que ella misma llamaba como su _arma clásica_ para ponerse en acción.

Pero paró en seco cuando observó que una de las personas fornidas que se encontraban rodeando aquel _espectáculo_, terminó cayendo al suelo debido a un golpe fuerte.

― ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?! Vamos, para ser muchos tipos los que vienen por mi cola, son unos debiluchos ― Escuchó una voz juguetona gritarles, mientras la furia de los hombres restantes era _más_ que visible, pues sus cuerpos se habían tensado y las risas habían cesado.

Retomó su camino, olvidándose por completo de quitarse su abrigo antes de adentrarse a _la acción_.

― Esta vez estas muerto enano ― Bramó uno de ellos, levantando su puño en dirección hacia el incitador de aquel intenso enojo.

Él estaba listo para bloquearlo e incluso habia pensado agacharse y darle un buen gancho en el estómago para dejarlo sin aliento, ya se encargaría después de los que parecían ser sus subordinados.

Pero el brazo del hombre se fue detenido por una gruesa cuerda que, habia ocupado como ancla lo que lucía como un gran circulo plano de un color rojo intensó.

Algo tiro de esto con fuerza, logrando que el impacto que originalmente iba dirigido para él, fuese propiciado a su propio rostro, dejándolo con una gran marca roja antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

― ¿Nadie les enseñó a no meterse con alguien de su tamaño? ― Una voz suave llegó a oídos de todos los presentes, logrando alertarlo.

Llevaba las gafas de visión nocturna que el mismo habia creado sobre sus ojos, distinguiendo sobre las sombras un pequeño cuerpo femenino cubierto por un abrigo.

― ¿No te da vergüenza que una niña te tenga que defender? ― Preguntó uno, intentando agarrarlo por la espalda a lo que él con un pequeño giro fue fácil de esquivar.

― Más vergüenza debería darles a ustedes lo que intentaron hacerle a esas niñas hace unas semanas, lamentablemente la policía no tenía pruebas para retenerlos, pero ya que los tengo aquí caballeros, creo que es lo menos de lo que hay que preocuparse ― Anunció, tomando de su espalda el bastón que llevaba como si se tratara de una _especie _ de _Katana_.

Uno de los hombres tomó el cable que ella había lanzado hacia el líder de la pequeña pandilla, intentando tirar de él para tomar en sus manos a ella.

Él, por instinto, golpeó su bastón en sus manos logrando que soltara aquello, colocándose frente a ella.

― Creo que es momento de escapar señorita ― Soltó el con sorna, observando como los demás matones caminaban hacia ellos, dispuestos a _muchas cosas_.

― ¿Bromeas? Con tu discurso de lo que intentaron hacerle a unas niñas, ellos son los que deberían correr ― Agregó ella, caminando hasta su lado sin prestarle atención, pues su vista estaba de frente a las personas que se acercaban a ellos.

Y, sin darse cuenta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintieron completos y en completa familiaridad.

No era el hecho de encontrarse golpeando un par de criminales de las zonas más bajas de París, tampoco era la adrenalina que corría en su cuerpo al verse en más de una ocasión a punto de recibir un fuerte golpe por alguno de sus adversarios que los superaban en número.

No se preguntaron siquiera que hacia él otro ahí, o que le habia motivado a continuar con la pelea.

Simplemente se sentía correcto.

Sus cuerpos se encontraron de espaldas, restaban tres más de pie. Por obra de algun milagro, se las habían arreglado para abatir a la gran mayoría, dejándolos completamente noqueados o adoloridos sobre el piso de la calle rue del'Aquedue.

Tres más serian cosa de nada, de no ser porque realmente se encontraban agotados.

Podían escuchar las respiraciones del otro agitadas, y entendieron al mismo tiempo que debían acabar con todo ello en aquel instante, pues de no ser así, las cosas se podrían poner feas.

Él estiró sus brazos hacia atrás, con toda la confianza del mundo de que la chica a sus espaldas entendiera sus acciones.

No se sorprendió para nada cuando ella de forma natural entrelazo los suyos con los de él, inclinando su espalda hacia atrás.

Él se inclinó hacia el frente, elevando el delgado cuerpo de ella y girando en repetidas ocasiones con sus pies con gracia, sonriendo al ver como uno por uno, los cuerpos de los criminales caían al suelo pues ella les habia propiciado repetidas patadas sobre sus rostros, y por lo que pudo observar al erguirse y notar las marcas de los zapatos de ella sobre las frentes de ellos, es que ella tenía _una buena patada_.

Cuando ella separó sus brazos de los suyos, pudo sentir repentinamente como algo dentro de él se desencajaba, como si una pieza importante de su mente y _perturbaciones_ se alejara de él.

Su respiración era pesada debido al esfuerzo, mientras sentía un remolino de emociones que lo dejaban completamente descolocado.

Levantó sus gafas de visión nocturna colocándolas sobre su cabello, simulando unas curiosas orejas, por las cuales había soportado una gran cantidad de burlas de los maleantes, que después de unos minutos, se terminaban tragando al ver que realmente tenían algo que temer.

― Agradezco la ayuda, pero a decir verdad lo tenía bajo control ― Mintió, buscando elevar un poco su orgullo a la vez que se giraba para poder observar la espalda de quien habia sido su apoyo durante esa situación.

La capucha del abrigo estaba abajo, por lo cual unos brillantes cabellos de color azabache fue lo primero que pudo ver con detenimiento de ella. Su cabello era, de tan oscuro, que parecía tener reflejos de color azul con la poca luz de aquella maltratada calle.

― Pues a mis ojos, lucias como una damisela en apuros, razón suficiente para acercarme y ayudar ― Bromeó ella, girándose con sus talones, para poder quedar frente a la persona con la que había luchado en esa ocasión.

Ambos se quedaron sin aliento durante una fracción de segundos, observando con curiosidad los atuendos de sus contrarios, mientras su mente trabajaba intentando llevar a flote todo lo que habían vivido desde el momento que habían despertado completamente desorientados, en una vida que era la suya, pero en la cual definitivamente faltaba algo.

En una en la cual, unas voces se repetían como eco constante en su cabeza.

Ella notó que ya no llevaba unas extrañas gafas sobre sus ojos, y pudo observar lo que simulaban unas orejas de gato sobre su cabeza. Sus manos enfundadas en unos guantes que dejaban ver unas pequeñas garras metálicas, y en su cadera un cinturón que lo rodeaba, pero que continuaba en libertad hasta sus pies, simulando una cola. Un antifaz negro cubriendo parte de su rostro, y unos cabellos rubios en rebeldía.

Él pudo captar de inmediato un traje de color rojo que se ocultaba tras el abrigo, con un par de lunares rojos esparcidos por todo el torso. Unos listones que sobresalían de unas curiosas coletas, y un antifaz de un intenso carmín con cinco lunares _estratégicamente _colocados.

Intentaron decir algo, pues quien tenían frente a ellos era quien se mostraba cada noche en sus sueños, golpeando en su mente como si se tratara de un recordatorio súbito para que no olvidaran algo importante.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se encontraron, y pudieron sentir como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por toda su espalda hasta llegar a su cabeza, dejándolos paralizados.

Los ojos de quien tenían frente a frente parecían brillar, y entonces pudieron notar que sobre sus cabezas se encontraba una criatura extraña, observándolos con intensidad.

Lo que faltaba en sus vidas, ese hueco que se encontraba en sus pechos y que no los dejaba estar tranquilos al sentirse distantes de todo lo que les rodeaba; Eso que tanto buscaban estaba frente a ellos.

Lo comprendieron cuando dejaron de sentir aquel vacío en su interior.

Pues este se comenzó a llenar de aquellos recuerdos que creían perdidos, recuerdos que no deberían existir _ahí_.

Ambos saltando sobre los tejados de París, combatiendo la amenaza más grande que algun día podrían ver, usando habilidades que no tenían.

― _¡Chat Noir, cuidado!_ ― La voz de ella resonó en ambas cabezas, mientras que en sus cabezas podían observar como ella lo habia atrapado de una gran caída con la cuerda de su _yo-yo_.

― _M'lady, este es el trabajo purrfecto para mí_ ―.

Él interponiéndose ante cualquier ataque dirigido a ella, mientras que ella se encargaba de salvarlo en cada ocasión.

Cada aventura, cada peligro que habían atravesado juntos, todo aquello que pensaban que se había desvanecido, ahí estaba, llenando el vacío que desesperadamente buscaban para encontrar la pieza que encajara.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de la impresión, comprendiendo todo en cuestión de segundos.

Ladybug llevó sus manos de inmediato hasta sus orejas, notando que no se encontraban sus pendientes ahí.

Chat Noir le imitó, buscando su anillo, pero no se encontraba en su lugar.

Se observaron nuevamente, sintiendo como las palabras se atoraban en sus gargantas.

_Recordaban todo_ lo que se suponía que no debían recordar, todo lo que habían borrado de la realidad.

Y estaban ahí, frente a frente.

― Chat Noir, ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ― Preguntó, observando sus manos cubiertas por un traje color carmín ― Tu y yo, nuestro deseo ― Murmuró, intentando encontrar algun tipo de justificación.

Pues tenía miedo; El destino y la realidad podían ser muy caprichosos, y ellos ahora recordaban sucesos que habían eliminado de la historia. Ellos nunca se habían convertido en Ladybug y Chat Noir, porque Hawkmoth nunca existió.

Porque Emilie y Gabriel Agreste nunca habían encontrado los Miraculous del pavorreal y la mariposa en su viaje al Tíbet, porque a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, el Maestro Fu nunca los habia perdido.

Ese había sido su deseo para llevar la paz a todos, para realizar lo correcto, a pesar de que eso significara sacrificar sus vidas juntas.

Sus memorias durante el instituto, sus aventuras combatiendo akumas y sus sentimientos tan complicados.

Porque había sido su elección, una dolorosa, pero sabían que era lo correcto. Y eso, era algo que los héroes hacían.

― Te dije que te perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo, _M'lady_ ― Soltó él, acercándose a ella con una lentitud _casi_ tortuosa, temeroso de que al tocarla, ella se esfumaría de entre sus brazos.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella estaba ahí, de que en realidad no era un sueño jugando con su corazón _recién reparado_, se atrevió a abrazarla.

Sentía como si hubiese abierto sus ojos de forma reciente desde la última vez que la habia tenido frente a él, pero sabía bien que eso no era verdad. Había pasado mucho tiempo buscándola con lo poco que su mente había guardado de ella.

No tardó en responder el abrazo, sintiéndose completa al tenerlo entre sus brazos.

No sabía cómo se habían encontrado, las cosas no debían surgir así. Ellos no debían siquiera recordar algo que ya habia sido eliminado de la realidad. Pero lo hacían, las acciones de él le confirmaban que ella no era la única loca que recordaba que ambos en algun punto habían tenido poderes obtenidos gracias a dos criaturas increíbles; Tikki y Plagg.

Pero ahí estaban, después de buscarse con desesperación sin saber _que _o _a quien_ buscaban.

― Nada de esto tiene sentido ― Soltó ella, con una suave risa. Él pensó que había extrañado escucharla reír, por lo cual afianzo su agarre sobre el pequeño cuerpo de ella ― ¿Pero que ha tenido sentido en esta y la última vida donde nos conocimos? ― Se preguntó, hundiendo su rostro sobre el pecho de él.

¿Realmente se iban a cuestionar una oportunidad que tenían?

Habían seguido sus instintos hasta ese punto, no era tiempo de hacer preguntas que, probablemente no serían contestadas.

― Nada ¿Ya te he dicho que pones mi vida de cabeza? ― Comentó con gracia, recordando que, en efecto, esas palabras habían sido las primeras que le había dirigido por primera vez a ella.

Ladybug separó su cuerpo levemente de él, sin perder el contacto. No deseaba dejarlo ir, _no esta vez_, se repitió.

― La última vez, era muy tarde para decirte lo que debí haber dicho antes del destino que eligiéramos ― Murmuró, bajando la vista ― El hecho de que esta vida no sea la misma que vivimos juntos, no desaparece lo que siento por ti ― Confesó por fin, sintiendo como un gran peso sobre sus hombros se liberaba, pues por fin había sido capaz de decirlo.

A pesar de que hubiesen pasado una vida separados; Ella lo sabía, lo que guardaba en su pecho con angustia al pensar en él, eran los sentimientos que deseaba confesar aquella noche cuando, literalmente, habían otorgado sus vidas.

Chat Noir siempre habia estado para ella, nunca se había molestado en ocultar sus sentimientos, e incluso, él los habia confesado hacia ella.

Y, simplemente su corazón habia decidido algo que su mente negaba por mucho tiempo, hasta antes de pensar que probablemente lo perdería para siempre.

― Sabes que no era necesario confesarme algo que ya sé, eres un libro abierto para mí, buginette ― Pronunció, acariciando con delicadeza el rostro de ella, añorando la cercanía mientras se inclinaba levemente, sintiendo su respiración chocar con la suya ― Así como sabes ya mi respuesta ― Añadió, presionando con delicadeza sus labios sobre los de ella.

La primera vez que la besaba, y había tomado una vida para ello.

Así como esa _pequeña_ confesión.

Y aun así, nada de eso importaba, pues se habían encontrado y habían despertado todo lo que guardaban en su interior, como si no hubiese pasado un día desde la elección que ambos hicieron por el bien de todos.

Una elección que muchos en el momento veían como el mayor acto de heroísmo, pues entregaban todo lo que existía entre ellos.

Pero lograron anteponer sus sentimientos por lo correcto, eran héroes y era su deber.

Les pareció curioso como a pesar de que no existiese la necesidad, o siquiera los Miraculous en sus vidas, ambos habían elegido el mismo camino nuevamente.

Habían elegido ser héroes.

Quizás porque en sus mentes resonaba algo que deseaban volver a escuchar, a alguien que deseaban recuperar, pero la elección estaba hecha.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, se observaron con dulzura, sintiendo que ahora su vida tenía sentido, pues el rompecabezas de su mente estaba por fin completo.

― Te quiero ― Confesó ella, sin poder evitarlo.

Había anhelado una vida para decirlo.

Y él, sonrió, feliz.

Si tenía que dar alguna de _sus vidas sobrantes_ como felino que era para poder escuchar esa confesión nuevamente lo haría. No la volvería a detener.

― Te quiero, en esta y en nuestra otra vida ― Respondió como una confesión, aunque era algo que él estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía, juntando sus frentes, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor.

No le temían a nada, habían sido los superhéroes de París en una ocasión, y ahora eran dos héroes que por fin encontraban lo que buscaban, pero que en definitiva, si alguien buscaba problemas con ellos, los encontrarían.

Un grito desgarrador a la distancia logró que ambos se pusieran alerta, para después observarse de reojo.

Y con una sonrisa, entendieron que ambos pensaban lo mismo al momento. Dirigiéndose de forma apresurada a donde aquel grito había retumbado, justamente en la calle adjunta, sin importar pisar de forma breve a los _malhechores_ que seguían tendidos en el piso, quienes solo soltaron quejidos de dolor, sin siquiera mover un musculo.

Habían elegido ser héroes en su nueva vida, y era algo que harían, porque gracias a ello, se habían reencontrado después de buscar tanto.

Ambos pensaban que extrañarían a Tikki y a Plagg por igual, pues habían sido parte importante de aquella vida que los habia unido en un principio para poder pelear contra el mal.

No sospechaban que, en efecto, ellos nunca los habían abandonado.

Ellos eran criaturas etéreas, que habían renunciado momentáneamente a aquello que los anclaba al mundo terrenal para unirse a ellos, buscando una forma de unirlos y de aferrarse a aquellos recuerdos vividos.

Tikki y Plagg seguían con ellos, habían sido la razón por la que en sus mentes resonaban aquellos fragmentos.

Y al estar juntos, ellos habían logrado liberar todo en ellos, haciéndoles recordar aquello que _en realidad_, ya no existía.

Juntos eran la realidad, no tenía nada de malo hacer aquello por ellos, quienes habían elegido darlo todo con tal de la felicidad de otros y la paz.

Necesitaban otra oportunidad, y ellos se las habían otorgado.

Tenían mucho tiempo para ponerse al corriente con sus nuevas vidas, así como recordar aquellas que habían sacrificado.

Tenían mucho tiempo para esa y más confesiones, que con el tiempo, estaban seguros que palabras más fuertes azotarían su pecho.

[…]

.

.

* * *

Sinceramente, no esperaba que quedará tan pinchis largo. Y no sé si estoy del todo convencida con el resultado final, pero finalmente fue la idea principal que tuve para el concurso de TheDreamyLadybug " Concurso de historias: Miraculous en Sanvalentín" (Wattpad), la cual en un principio deseche pues me parecía no cumplir al 100% en el tema, o más bien no me convencia a mi misma e hice OTRO oneshot, con tema de confesión. Entonces, releí las bases y bam, se me vino abajo por que era algo que no tenia nada solido más que algo de risas y jiji juju, por lo tanto decidí retomar esta idea (Sí, voy a subir ese otro Oneshot, pero ya muy aparte de esta actividad realizada por la senpai)

Primero decir que es el OS más extenso que he escrito nunca. Me sorprendí a mi misma como aun no llegaba al punto que deseaba llegar y simplemente estaba escribiendo, supongo que es una buena experiencia.

Sí; Ladybug y Chat Noir (Marinette y Adrien) hicieron lo que Hawkmoth planeaba; Pedir un deseo con sus Miraculous. Pero lejos de pedir que Emilie se recuperara, o algo que alterara a alguien más, decidieron ir a lo seguro, desear que el maestro Fu nunca haya perdido los Miraculous de la mariposa y el pavoreal, por lo tanto Emilie y Gabriel nunca los obtuvieron. De ahí, lo que ellos mismos sacrificaron habia sido su vida juntos, sus sentimientos y todas sus aventuras.

Tikki y Plagg negaban ese final para sus portadores, y como lo leí en el comic ya hace tiempo, son seres etereos que ocupan las joyas para permanecer en nuestro plano, de ahí la idea que tomaran a Adrien y Marinette como anclaje. Así que sí, por eso ellos no olvidaron del todo y pudieron recordar, por eso ambos "conservaban" caracteristicas como agilidad, y demás, pues parte de ellos se volvió un Miraculous.

Algo extraño el plot, he de decir, pero espero haya sido de su agrado. Repase bastante esto, y creo que esta bien.

En fin, lamento tanta lata con tan largo OS jajaja.

¡Saludos y besos!


End file.
